How To Sweep Your Worries Away
by Nachan0928
Summary: PS Company held a tour concert, it was a big one. In the night before the final concert, Kai couldn’t sleep, he searched for something and he needed it to sweep his worries away. He saw Miyavi and it made Kai changed his mind.


**Title:** How to Sweep Your Worries Away (one-shot)

**Author: **Kawaii_nachan

**Rating: **NC-17

**Genre: **Romance, SMUT

**Warnings: **Male x Male relationship, super bad English.

**Pairing(s): **Kai x Miyavi

**Band(s):** the GazettE, Solo artist

**Disclaimer: **Oh well, -I've locked them in the cage-unfortunately I don't own those beautiful boys, just the story... (TT w TT) *sob... sob...*

**Summary: **PS Company held a tour concert, it was a big one. In the night before the final concert, Kai couldn't sleep, he searched for something and he needed it to sweep his worries away. He saw Miyavi and it made Kai changed his mind.

***~*How to Sweep Your Worries Away*~***

One day in Japan's summer holiday, the PS Company_-one of Japan's biggest music company-_held a tour concert. It was a really big concert, performing all artist of its company, like the GazettE, alice nine., Miyavi, Kagrra, SuG, ScReW, and the other. They had been really busy, held a concert from one city to the other city, and sure it took more or less a month to finish the tour.

Now, they finally arrived in the last city, it was in _Hokkaido_. Well, because it located in the north of Japan, so the weather is cold. People usually using _Hokkaido_ as a place to spend their holiday, many people came from _Tokyo_ or the others city in Japan. That was why, _Hokkaido_ being included as a part of PS Company's tour concert.

_Enough with the introduction, let the story begins…_

It had been a late evening, but Kai seemed couldn't sleep. His eyes still opened, he let out a sigh, "Oh My God, tomorrow must be a hard day, final concert…", he mumbled. All of his bandmate in the GazettE were already sleeping, but he couldn't. Tomorrow they would have a concert and he is the leader. He needed something, something that could sweep his worries away, like always.

After few minutes Kai thought, he decided to take a bath instead of trying to sleep again. He got up from his _futon_ and went to the bathroom. "Hmm, what a nice resort", he said on his way to the bathroom.

He passed by the other's rooms, seemed like they were sleeping too. So silent. Because they were in _Hokkaido_, so the PS Company booked a resort that looked like a Japanese traditional inn. The bathroom was so big; many people could use it at once.

Kai found the bathroom and then he opened the sliding door when he suddenly saw someone was there, inside the bathroom, of course it must be a guy because it was a male bathroom. Kai needed a few minutes to recognize that mysterious person_-because it was night and the bathroom was a little misty-_before he finally knew that it was no one but Miyavi, the solo artist who has so many tattoos on his body.

Miyavi turned his head around as he heard someone was coming behind him. "Oh, it's you, Kai-kun", he said as he kept rubbing his head. "So, you like to take a bath at this time, too? Do you??", he added.

"Uh-huh. I need some refreshment before our final concert tomorrow", Kai answered while he walked approaching Miyavi.

He looked at Miyavi's body for a while, it is full of tattoo, but he thought it was still sexy and even became sexier because the water made it all wet, revealing its dent. It also made Kai had changed his mind after all; he didn't want to take a bath anymore. He wanted another thing. The thing that could make him feels such a pleasure and that thing was Miyavi. Yes, Kai wanted him.

Miyavi just continued showering his body, he didn't really pay attention to Kai who stood behind him. However, he could feel Kai's desire around him; it was really strong and full of lust. Miyavi took a deep breath and then exhaled it slowly. Maybe, he waited for Kai to say something first. And that was right, Kai was the one who spoke first.

"Myv-chan…", he murmured, "I have been holding back all the time today, but I think I can't wait any longer", Kai said and touch Miyavi's back by then.

"But Kai-kun, we still have our final concert tomorrow, we shouldn't do it tonight", Miyavi said softly. That's right. They are lovers for about a year. All of Kai's bandmate knew about that and they never had a problem because of that. So, everything was just fine.

"_Hontou?_ You don't want to do that??", Kai asked, "But I'm afraid you have to do that", he smirked as he pulled Miyavi closer and held him tightly. It made Kai's body became wet, too.

"Err, Kai-kun… We have to do this in the bathroom?"

"So, where do you want, my dear? I think this is the right place, seeing that everybody is sleep and it's only us here", Kai added, he was rubbing himself against Miyavi. It made Miyavi blushing, even though Kai still wore his pants, but he could feel Kai's hard member through it.

Finally, Miyavi turned his body around a little bit, they kissed. So hungrily, even Kai bit his lips. Blood trickled, yet, so delicious. "Mmhh~ nhh~", sound of their moans. Their kiss was so long and full of passion. Swallowing each other's saliva.

While they were kissing, Kai's right hand went down to the front of Miyavi's lower part. Slow but sure, he stroked Miyavi's cock, teased its head with his thumb, then stroked it again. Miyavi couldn't help but moaned lustfully.

"Haa… Ka-Kai-kun… ahh~", Miyavi cut his own words as he felt Kai's tongue was licking and biting his long neck. The water kept showering them, but it gave some other feeling to them. Both Kai and Miyavi liked its sensation.

"Don't tease me anymore, Kai-kun…", Miyavi finally spoke.

"It seems that you're feeling so excited, I don't need to arouse you at all", Kai whispered on Miyavi's ear and then he licked its lobe. "Just do me now!", Miyavi added. Then Kai slipped his pants down, revealing his really turned-on member.

"I'm putting it in, Myv-chan…", Kai said softly as he thrust his erection slowly into Miyavi's entrance. "Nnhh~ aah~", Miyavi just moaned. He was pushing back, making the boy behind him groaned. Miyavi continued his moans.

"Go deeper, Kai-kun", he asked, half commanded. "I can't, you're squeezing me so tight…", Kai replied as he tried to do as Miyavi said. "Don't say such an embarrassing thing like that!", Miyavi protested, he was blushing. Kai just grinned. "You'll get used to it, Myv-chan", he added.

Kai thrust his cock all at once! His quick thrust made Miyavi gasping and then crying soundlessly. He felt the pain and pleasure at the same time, but soon, it was only the pleasure he felt. Kai kept thrusting his cock fast and rough, but Miyavi liked it oh so much. "You like that, dear?", Kai asked. Miyavi didn't answer, or more correctly, he couldn't answer because he was too intoxicating.

"Ahh… aahh…", Miyavi moaned at the pleasure given by his lover. His hands gripped the wall so tight, "K-Kai-kun, I'm going to cum… nhh~", Miyavi said and he came hard by then. Bursting his seeds onto the wall, "I can't stand it anymore… can I cum inside, Myv-chan?", Kai said as he kept thrusting. "Do as you please", Miyavi replied, he was panting. Soon, Kai was cumming inside him. Pouring it all.

After finished his orgasm, Kai pulled his member out and Miyavi fell down onto the floor, he kneeled. Both of them were panting, almost lost their breath. "I like it…", Miyavi whispered. "So do I", Kai said as he leaned his head down and kiss Miyavi's forehead. "We'd better go to sleep after take a bath", Kai smiled. "Yes, I don't want to give my fans a bad performance tomorrow", Miyavi replied.

_~In the morning~_

"Kai-san, I think that I've heard something last night, something like someone's whispers, I couldn't hear it clearly, but I'm sure that there were two people making that sounds… I wonder what was that exactly?", Reita asked to Kai.

"E-eh? _Hontou??_ I didn't hear anything", Kai replied nervously.

"Yeah! I'm sure about it. Anyways, what's the matter with you? You look… nervous??", Reita leaned his face to Kai and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I'm nervous! Today's our final concert, right?", Kai ignored to see at Reita's face. "And about that sound, that's only your imagination. Hahaha~", he added.

"Ugh, whatever. Let's go!", Reita said.

**~End of the story~**

**Note: **I just made the shortest one! Hope u like it. Hha.

Comment is openly welcome. sankyuu~


End file.
